User talk:Bentendo/Archive 6
New Logo Nice! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Gerudo Ruler 01:32, 12 September 2008 (UTC) zelda wiki It's not that they are blocking me it is this stupid schools child protection program and i can't even get to the talk page of mine on the website. User:fireangle its not that it is that i have a measege that i can not get to to reply or read so i wanted to tell them to contact me here not unblock me because i know it was the school. User:fireangle huh What are you tlking about? I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN ABOUT 10 WEEKS. AND WHO IS THAT GUY, ANYWAY? Gerudo Ruler 20:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Now that you bring that up, there is a freak who is alays blocked name Ranger1234/12345 who messes with others and does anything to mess with others account. Okay. Bye. Gerudo Ruler 20:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, he comes ferom zelda wiki and was blocked there for a year for vandalizing at least 11 times or so. His vandalizm are: Koume and Kotake, Lord Link/Hyrule Council, PinkLil User Page, ShutupNavi page, AouronKazer page, and even more!!!!! Gerudo Ruler 20:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Itr's okay. I we all make mistakes. Thanks I worked on the page for at least five hours straight. The most difficult part was the release date portion of the tables. I had to add a special code so that they would be in the correct order if someone chose to organize the table by date. --Lord Kenny 20:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm going to upload NES box art. I have over 700 box art images. All of them are good quality and the same size (400x550). Since I have so many, I'm going to replace the current NES box art on the wiki with them to maintain size and quality consistency. All of my box art images will be named in this format: "(Title)_(System)_(Region).jpg" For example: "10YardFight_NES_NA.jpg" This way, if a game comes out for more than one system, we don't have to worry about what to name the images. Heres an example of what I mean. * "(Game)_NES_NA.jpg" * "(Game)_NES_EU.jpg" * "(Game)_SNES_NA.jpg" * "(Game)_N64_JP.jpg" Even though the same game was released four different times, there is no confusion about which box art belongs to which version. However, I made a mistake with the first few images I uploaded. I gave them incorrect names, and I was unable to change them. I had to reupload the images with different names. Therefore, the ones shown here are simply copies and should be deleted. Image:NES_NA_10-Yard Fight.jpg Image:NES_NA_1942.jpg Image:NES_NA_720°.jpg Image:NES_NA_8 Eyes.jpg Image:NES_NA_Caltron 6–in–1.jpg Also, please delete "Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Box Art (North America)". After I created that category I decided that the name was too long, but I was unable to change it. I made a new category, "NES Box Art (North America)", as a replacement. Anyway, I'm going to try to upload them and put them on their appropriate pages as quickly as I can. I'll probably be able to do 50-100 a day. I'm also working on creating a new table for the NES games page. --Lord Kenny 06:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Friend Codes Do you have Mario Kart Wii? I'm itching to race someone. What's your Wii Friend Code and your Mario Kart Wii Friend Code? I'll give you mine if you give me yours. - BattleFranky202 23:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Thanks, I guess. Clever name you got there. User:Goronfan Nice. I have a favor to ask. Do you have all of the trophies in Super Smash Bros. Melee? I know it seems weird, but if you do, let me know. User:Goronfan That's okay. I've been asking around MarioWiki and SmashWiki about a list of them by series. It's this weird thing I'm doing. The thing is, I don't have all the trophies and the internet only lists them by that weird order the game has. Thanks, anyway. User:Goronfan Thanks User:Goronfan MOTHER 3 Sweet! I gotta see this. Almost as awesome as Gwonam being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl- which he unfortunately wasn't. Speaking of which, I have to see if Gwonam has an article here. Portal-Kombat MOTHER 3 AGAIN GWONAM: YOU ARE THE HERO OF KOREDAI!!! LINK: I WON! But seriously, thanks! Number of the Beast I forgot to mention that about the Silencer. Ever played Pikmin 2? Portal-Kombat I'm getting Pikmin 3, but I don't know about the wii-makes. I might get the one for Pikmin 2 to see how the controls work. I'm guessing that Pikmin 3 will be a lot like Pikmin 2. It should be like that, at least! Portal-Kombat Pikmin 2 co-op is a blast. I hope they make a good online version- they at least should have on for Pikmin 3. Squadala, I'm off! (At least I think that's how its spelled who knows..) Portal-Kombat K, thanks for telling me! I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 23:38, 24 November 2008 (UTC) YEAH!!! I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 23:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) We need more flags! Currently, we only have flags for Japan, Europe, and America. Becuase of this, we're kind of giving the false impression that video games are only released in those countries. Therefore, I suggest that you upload some more flags. I would do this myself, but I can't find any that match the size and style of our current ones. We need flags for Canada, Mexico, Germany, France, and Australia. We're probably going to need more than that, but that's a good start. --Lord Kenny 04:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) : We're also going to need Switzerland, Austria, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. Thank you for the help. --Lord Kenny 04:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::And South Korea please as they got the Wii this year so there should be a few games released like the Wii series and stuff.Sgtcook 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::The problem with the European flag is that it represents ALL European countries. There are over 50 of them, if I remember correctly. I doubt that 1080° Snowboarding was released in Vatican City. I think the template would be more accurate if we use the country flags instead. It may make the template larger, but it's important information. --Lord Kenny 04:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I did some thinking, and I decided that it would be simpler to use the European flag. However, we should also define what countries the flag stands for. I'm going to do some research on this. --Lord Kenny 01:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey I made a mistake uploading some box art. Could you delete this one please? --Lord Kenny 03:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Affiliation The creator of a wiki called Nintendo Mania has asked me to ask you if you would want Nintendo Wikia to become an affiliation of Nintendo Mania. And you could make Nintendo Mania an affiliation of your website. Please Reply (soon) --Shady Koopa 1 21:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :According to a post on another users talk page, his currently away and will be for a bit because of computer problems. I would recommend talking to him BattleFranky202.Sgtcook 21:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) CSS Style Could you please put the following CSS into MediaWiki:Common.css? Techjar TALK 21:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) /* Background to make transparency show up on image description pages. */ #file img {background: url("http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nintendo/en/images/7/7a/Checker_Pattern.png") repeat;} Reply Yes you added it right.:) In some time, go to Image:Wiki.png and clear your cache. Techjar TALK 21:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : To clear the cache, add ?action=purge too the URL in the adress bar. Techjar TALK 21:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: You did it right!:P There is a bug in MediaWiki, so MediaWiki:Common.css takes a while to update. Stupid MediaWiki! Techjar TALK 21:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::: You added a CSS style that will make a light checker board pattern appear behind images on their description pages. This shows the transparency of an image if it has it.:) Techjar TALK 21:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::: You have photoshop? Me too!=P Techjar TALK 21:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) My Sig I fanally got my sig to work!=D Techjar TALK 21:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Photoshop/GIMP I have GIMP too, lol! Techjar TALK 21:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Protection Could you protect the main page so that only registered users can edit it? Techjar TALK 21:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) New Magazine Hello. Australia and New Zealand are getting an official Nintendo magazine! Finally! http://www.isubscribe.com.au/officialnintendomagazine/ just thought you should know RighteousNESS It's me. I haven't been on for a long, long, long, long, time. BUT I played and beat Mother 3. And it is officially the best game ever. What cool coincidences: I went onto the Nintendo.com site and it gave me one of those satisfaction quizzes. I wrote them a whole thing about releasing Mother 3 for DS or EarthBound onto the VC. Then I come here for the first time in months and the featured article is EarthBound characters. Priceless! Here's to Mother 3, world's best game! Now off to play Mother 2. Portal-Kombat